


To see your beautiful face

by AhaMarimbas



Series: Drarropoly Game entries [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Head Auror Harry Potter, Healer Draco Malfoy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vision loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhaMarimbas/pseuds/AhaMarimbas
Summary: Harry's squinting at his case files again.





	To see your beautiful face

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarropoly Challenge. The prompt was : "I could read that for you."
> 
> The Harry Potter universe and it's characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I just gave Harry a bit of sappiness.
> 
> A huge thank you to Marshview for their help in making sure this was readable!

Draco looked up at his husband’s frustrated sigh. They were sitting by the fire in their living room, curled up on opposite ends of the couch. Draco had been deep into his latest novel, and Harry was reviewing case files. Actually, it was probably more accurate to say that Harry was squinting at case files.

Harry had never had the greatest eyesight, but the older he got, the worse his vision became. At 58 years old, he’d had multiple surgeries, both muggle and magical, and his prescription was constantly being updated, but nothing seemed to be helping anymore. Despite being head Auror, it had been 4 years since he had been out in the field  — his vision just wasn’t good enough. 

Even desk work was taking its toll on him now. All this squinting was just making Harry’s eyes worse. Harry had taken his demotion from field work relatively well, but during his last visit to St Mungo’s, he had been faced with even worse news. The optometric healer had seriously recommended that Harry retire, in order to preserve what little was left of his eyesight. If he took really good care of his eyes, Healer Jackson had pointed out, it might take another 10 years for him to go blind.

Draco’s heart ached as he watched his husband pull the parchment even closer, almost touching his nose. Since receiving his prognosis, Harry had been irritable. Having given similar news to countless parents during his career as a pediatric healer, Draco understood. 

He put his novel down, sliding over next to Harry. He carded his hands through Harry’s rapidly greying hair, feeling his husband relax into his touch.

“Harry,” he said gently.

“Don’t. I just need to get this case settled.”

“Harry, if you bring that sheet any closer to your face, you’ll swallow it.”

With a sigh, Harry put the sheet down. He stared down at the papers in his lap.

“I just can’t bring the letters into focus,” he said sadly. 

“I know you hate to hear it, love, but Healer Jackson was right. I think it’s time for you to retire.”

“I know,” came Harry’s response, surprising Draco. 

“You do?”

Harry nodded. “I’ve been thinking about it, and I want to save my eyes for as long as I can. I want to be able to see your beautiful face for as long as I can.”

Draco blushed. Who would have guessed that Harry’s sappiness would be what finally saved him?

“I don’t know what to do now, though. I can’t see this cramped handwriting, but it’ll take them at least a month to replace me and I need to close this case by then.”

Draco smiled, pulling the sheet out of Harry’s hands. He pressed a kiss to his husband’s temple, breathing into his ear.

“I could read that for you.”


End file.
